Golden Friendship
by Hikasya
Summary: Takdir yang berbeda mempertemukan mereka dalam persahabatan yang erat. Mereka adalah emas yang bernilai mahal. Satu tujuan yang sama. Nasib dunia berada di genggaman tangan mereka. Nasib yang sama, kekuatan yang berbeda, tapi mereka lebih mengutamakan persahabatan. Persahabatan yang mahal seperti emas.
1. Duka

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Fic request for Firman Kylee Mazzini

.

.

.

Golden Friendship

By Hikasya

.

.

.

Chapter 1. Duka

.

.

.

Alam sedang berduka.

Langit menangis, bumi murung. Karena bencana besar menimpa sebuah desa besar, Konoha.

Seekor musang berekor sembilan keluar dari kurungan. Ia mengamuk sejadi-jadinya dan menghancurkan apa saja yang dilihatnya. Kyuubi atau Kurama, tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi.

Satu persatu ninja yang melawannya, gugur dalam pertempuran dahsyat itu. Bahkan beberapa ninja dari klan lambang kipas, Uchiha, ikut gugur bersama para ninja itu.

Saat yang sama, satu bayi lahir dalam suasana yang kacau. Ia menangis keras dalam dekapan ibunya, yang sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

Lalu datanglah ninja hebat yang menyegel Kurama ke tubuh bayi baru lahir itu. Desa pun terselamatkan.

Uzumaki Naruto, wadah terakhir penyegelan Kurama, menjadi yatim piatu di hari kelahirannya.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah penyerangan Kurama, desa Konoha mulai berbenah. Para warga yang gugur telah dimakamkan dengan layak. Menyisakan kenangan dan kesedihan bagi orang-orang yang ditinggalkan. Mereka menyalahkan musang berekor sembilan atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka.

Penjagaan di desa Konoha sedang kacau, yang disebabkan para ninja terbaik yang telah tiada. Hokage ketiga pun pusing menangani krisis yang terjadi di desa. Apalagi harus mengurus bayi titipan yang telah menjadi Jinchuriki.

Malam yang larut, dengan sinar rembulan yang bercahaya redup. Dari arah rembulan, muncul titik hitam jika dipandang dari bumi. Makin lama titik hitam itu semakin mendekat hingga terlihat dengan jelas benda apa itu.

Sebuah panggung yang beralaskan karpet merah, dua lelaki berpakaian seperti pendeta berdiri di atasnya. Salah satunya sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki. Bayi laki-laki yang dibedung dengan kain putih.

"Apa kau yakin menitipkannya di sana?" tanya lelaki berperawakan tinggi.

"Ya. Ini atas perintah Yang Mulia," jawab lelaki yang membawa bayi itu. "Keluarga yang terpilih ini adalah keluarga yang sangat baik."

Sesaat mereka terdiam begitu panggung yang mereka naiki mendarat di tengah hutan. Mereka turun dari panggung lantas bergegas menuju ke rumah yang dimaksud.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah rumah - lebih tepatnya sebuah kuil. Mereka masuk ke halaman kuil dan meletakkan bayi laki-laki tadi di depan kuil.

Mereka pun bersembunyi ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang keluar dari kuil. Seseorang itu adalah pendeta muda yang berumur sekitar 20-an.

Pria itu terkejut tatkala menemukan bayi yang tergeletak di depan kuil; dekat tangga.

"Hah? Ada bayi?" pria itu kebingungan, celingak-celinguk tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. "Siapa yang meninggalkan bayi ini di sini?"

Dengan penuh rasa iba, pendeta itu mengambil bayi dengan hati-hati lalu digendongnya dengan erat. Ia berwajah kusut tatkala menatap wajah bayi laki-laki yang sangat imut.

"Kasihan sekali kau, nak. Orang tua mana yang tega membuangmu di sini?" ucap pendeta itu seraya tersenyum. "Tapi, jangan khawatir, aku yang akan merawatmu. Mulai sekarang, kamu adalah anakku."

Pendeta itu merasa bahagia karena sudah mempunyai anak. Ia mengelus pipi mungil bayi itu, dan baru menyadari ada sebuah gelang perak yang melingkari di tangan kanan bayi itu.

Dipegangnya gelang perak itu, tercetak sebuah nama...

Ootsutsuki Toneri.

"Oot... Sut... Suki... To... Ne... Ri. Jadi, itu namamu. Baiklah, aku memanggilmu Toneri. Tapi, karena margaku Kurojin, aku akan memberimu nama lengkap Kurojin Toneri."

Bayi mungil yang kini bernama Toneri, hanya menggeliat tenang. Ia sedang tertidur dengan suara dengkuran yang halus. Rambut putih kebiruannya terlihat dari kain bedung yang menutupi kepalanya.

Betapa sayangnya pendeta padanya. Padahal baru bertemu beberapa menit ini.

Setelah itu, pendeta itu masuk ke kuil. Ia berlari tergesa-gesa ke dalam ruangan, memanggil istrinya.

"Istriku! Aku menemukan bayi!"

"Bayi? Bayi siapa itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Kasihannya. Jahat sekali orang tua yang membuangnya."

"Iya. Aku juga merasa kasihan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mengangkatnya sebagai anak kita?" usul wanita berambut hitam itu. "Kita sudah lama tidak dikaruniai anak, kan? Kupikir anak inilah yang dititipkan Kami-sama untuk kita. Bagaimana, anata?"

"Aku setuju sekali. Aku sudah terlanjur sayang pada anak ini."

"Terima kasih, anata."

Wanita muda berkimono putih itu merasa senang sekali. Ia memeluk suaminya dengan erat bersama Toneri. Menganggap Toneri sebagai anak kandung mereka sendiri.

Dua ninja yang berasal dari bulan, yang sedang berdiri di balik sebuah pohon rindang, tersenyum bahagia karena bayi itu diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga yang terpilih. Kabar baik ini harus secepatnya dilaporkan pada sang ketua.

"Bagus sekali. Keluarga Kurojin menerima Toneri-sama dengan tangan terbuka."

"Ya. Ketua pasti senang."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!"

"Iya."

Keduanya langsung melompat ke udara dan menghilang bersama kegelapan. Saatnya kembali ke bulan.

.

.

.

Di malam yang sama, seorang anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun, sedang berduka karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya yang gugur dalam pertempuran melawan Kurama. Bersama adiknya yang masih bayi, ia berkumpul bersama para warga yang termasuk dalam klan yang sama, Uchiha.

Uchiha Itachi, begitulah nama lengkap anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat satu, ia duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami. Adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke, digendongnya dengan erat.

"Kami turut berdukacita atas meninggalnya Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto," ucap seorang pria tua yang merupakan tetua klan Uchiha. "Janganlah kau bersedih, Uchiha Itachi."

"Aku tidak sedih, Ooji-san. Aku hanya kasihan pada adikku, Sasuke. Ia menjadi yatim piatu, sama sepertiku. Kami sendirian sekarang. Tanpa ada ayah dan ibu lagi..."

Dengan nada yang bergetar, Itachi menjawab. Semua hadirin yang hadir, turut merasakan apa yang dirasakannya.

Pria yang duduk di samping Itachi, memegang puncak kepala Itachi. Ia menunjukkan wajah yang duka.

"Kau dan Sasuke tidak sendirian. Kami di sini adalah keluargamu. Kami akan bersama-sama merawat kalian dengan penuh kasih sayang."

"Ya. Itu benar."

"Klan Uchiha adalah keluarga."

"Kami akan memperhatikan kalian."

"Dan membantu membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari. Juga menyekolahkan kalian di sekolah ninja nanti."

"Ya. Jangan bersedih lagi, nak."

"Kami akan membantumu untuk mengurus Sasuke."

Semua orang berkomentar. Itachi tertegun lalu meneteskan air matanya.

"Terima kasih... Semuanya..."

Ia menangis bersama Sasuke yang digendongnya. Merasa terharu karena masih ada orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Ia tidak sendirian di rumah sebesar ini. Seluruh klan Uchiha adalah keluarganya sekarang.

Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, merasa nyaman saat berada di gendongan kakaknya. Ia tidak merasakan lagi yang namanya kasih sayang orang tua. Sama halnya dengan Naruto dan Toneri.

Takdir yang berbeda, menggoreskan kepedihan luka. Mereka akan menyatu dalam satu tujuan, di masa depan nanti.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

A/N:

Terima kasih buat yang baca fic ini.

Saya undur diri dulu.


	2. Sahabat seperti saudara

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Golden Friendship**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Sahabat seperti saudara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima kunai menancap tepat di pusat hitam lingkaran yang menyerupai obat nyamuk. Barusan dilempar oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Membuat semua gadis terpikat dengan aksinya itu.

"Wah, Sasuke keren!"

"Benar!"

"Sasuke, aku menyukaimu!"

"Aku juga!"

"Senang rasanya jika punya pacar sekeren dia."

Gadis-gadis berkomentar hingga menyebabkan suasana di lapangan ricuh. Umino Iruka, selaku guru yang membimbing anak-anak itu, melanjutkan membaca daftar nama yang tertera di kertas putih berdasarkan abjad inisial nama lengkap. Anak yang disebutkan namanya maju dan menunjukkan aksinya melempar beberapa kunai ke lingkaran hitam. Lingkaran hitam itu terpasang di batang pohon.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan tatapan kagum dari _fansgirl_ -nya. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana pendek putihnya. Menghampiri dua anak laki-laki yang menunggunya.

"Seperti biasa kau hebat, Sasuke," ucap Naruto menyengir lebar, "aku semakin ingin kuat darimu."

"Huh, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Naruto," sahut Sasuke berwajah sewot.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Lihat saja!"

"Sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar. Tidak enak dilihat orang-orang," timpal Toneri yang berdiri di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau, 'kan tidak bisa melihat, Toneri."

"Aku bisa melihat dengan hati, Naruto. Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan begitu, kan?" Toneri tersenyum semringah.

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

Naruto mencebikkan mulutnya seraya mendelik Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menggubris Naruto, justru memfokuskan diri untuk menonton aksi semua murid yang sedang melemparkan kunai-kunai. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Hingga nama lengkap Naruto dipanggil Iruka, Naruto maju dan memandang Iruka yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sudah siap, Naruto?" tanya Iruka dengan wajah yang serius.

"Sudah," jawab Naruto melambaikan tangan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mulai sekarang, Naruto!"

"Ya, Iruka-sensei."

Naruto mengangguk dengan memasang kuda-kuda terlebih dahulu. Di tangan kanannya, sudah terselip lima kunai. Hela napas berat terdengar dari hidungnya sampai akhirnya melemparkan kunai-kunai dengan aksi yang menakjubkan. Tapi, ternyata lima kunai itu tidak mengenai sasaran, justru menyasar ke tempat lain. Satu mengenai di luar lingkaran hitam, dua menancap di tanah, satu lagi menancap di pohon lain, dan satu lagi tertusuk ke bahu Iruka.

Iruka menunjukkan wajah menggelap dengan sorot mata yang menajam berkilat seperti monster. Naruto menelan ludahnya, lalu berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari kemarahan sang guru.

"Naruto!" teriak Iruka yang seakan mengguncang tempat itu.

"Maaf, Sensei! Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!" sembur Naruto dengan suara yang tidak kalah keras dengan suara Iruka. Terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran di antara dirinya dan sang guru yang membuat semua orang tercengang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat persembunyian berupa rumah pohon di tepi kota Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Toneri berkumpul. Ketiga anak berusia dua belas tahun itu sudah bersahabat sebelum masuk ke Akademi Ninja. Awal pertemuan mereka dimulai saat Naruto dikeroyok anak-anak berandalan. Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa saat itu, berhutang budi pada Sasuke dan Toneri yang sudah menolongnya.

Latar belakang keluarga yang berbeda, tidak menyurutkan persahabatan kuat di antara Naruto dan dua temannya. Mereka bersepakat untuk selalu bersama apa pun yang terjadi.

"Aaah, kenapa aku berbuat kesalahan lagi? Padahal aku sudah berlatih mati-matian selama ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa menjadi hebat sepertimu, Sasuke," gerutu Naruto seraya duduk di lantai beranda depan rumah pohon. Ia menggigit besar nasi kepal yang berisi ikan salmon dengan perasaan yang kesal.

"Kata ayahku, kalau kita sedang dilanda kemarahan, apa yang kita lakukan akan menjadi berantakan. Coba kau fokus melakukan sesuatu dengan niat baik, bukan dengan niat mengalahkan Sasuke," sahut Toneri yang memandang lurus ke depan. Matanya putih tanpa pupil itu, bisa membayangkan dua temannya duduk mengapit dirinya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Toneri. Kau harus mencobanya, Naruto," tukas Sasuke yang melahap onigiri.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencobanya nanti."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menghelakan napas. Perasaan kesal tadi menguap begitu saja dari jiwanya, tergantikan perasaan senang karena mendapatkan nasehat yang baik dari kedua sahabatnya. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

Malam yang indah dengan cahaya rembulan penuh, menemani Naruto dan dua temannya dalam acara piknik dadakan. Ini atas inisiatif Toneri untuk mempererat hubungan persahabatan mereka yang sudah bagaikan saudara. Keheningan menguasai tempat itu hingga mereka selesai makan.

"Wah, kenyangnya!" Naruto tersenyum sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah menggunung. "Makanan buatanmu enak juga, Toneri."

"Itu karena ibuku yang mengajariku." Toneri juga tersenyum sambil membereskan semua peralatan makan ke keranjang rotan yang beralaskan kain hijau. Walau pun ia buta, bisa merasakan keberadaan obyek dengan tepat.

"Memang enak jika punya orang tua itu." Sasuke berwajah sedih yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Naruto. "Aku hanya punya kakak yang telah mengurusku sejak kecil sampai sekarang."

"Kau jauh lebih beruntung, Sasuke. Aku ... malah tidak punya siapa pun."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan paras yang kusam. Kedua matanya meredup sayu. Hatinya berguncang karena tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Toneri turut merasakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan sedih, Naruto. Kami berdua ada di sini untuk menemanimu," ungkap Toneri memegang bahu Naruto, "kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku. Kau juga adiknya Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku tidak suka melihat tampangmu yang menyedihkan itu. Kau itu payah," tandas Sasuke bersedekap dada.

"Iya, aku tidak menangis kok."

Naruto berusaha menahan air matanya, tetapi akhirnya air bening itu lolos juga dari sana. Perasaan sedih yang ditanggungnya sejak berumur tiga tahun, ketika mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya dari Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage Ketiga, bahwa ia yatim piatu dan harus tinggal sendirian di rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Hiruzen juga tidak mau mengungkapkan identitas asli kedua orang tuanya agar ia tetap tinggal di desa ini karena apabila mengetahui semua, sudah dipastikan ia akan membenci seluruh penduduk desa.

Sasuke dan Toneri memegang dua bahu Naruto dari dua sisi. Mereka menunggu Naruto berhenti menangis. Itulah cara mereka supaya menghibur Naruto tanpa sedikit pun berniat menjauhnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar ledakan yang terdengar dari jarak jauh. Mengagetkan Naruto dan kedua temannya.

"Ah, apa itu?" Naruto mendadak berhenti menangis.

"Asal ledakannya dari kuil yang ada di gunung." Sasuke membelalakkan mata.

"Ayah, ibu!" Toneri segera melompat turun dari rumah pohon. Ia melesat menuju asal ledakan. Naruto dan Sasuke terperanjat.

"Toneri!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka langsung melompat turun dan mengejar Toneri.

Toneri melompat dari bangunan ke bangunan yang lain. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, tidak seperti biasa. Firasatnya mengatakan kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada karena ledakan itu. Kemarahan dan kesedihan memacunya untuk cepat sampai ke lokasi bekas ledakan tadi.

"Toneri!" Naruto berteriak bersama Sasuke yang juga melompat bangunan-bangunan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka pun sampai ke tempat tinggal Toneri yang tinggal hanya kawah kosong seperti ditimpa meteor besar dari langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, saya melanjutkan fic ini atas permintaan seseorang. Maaf, ya, karena membiarkannya selama dua tahun ini karena waktu itu, hp saya sudah tewas dan ditambah kesibukan menulis novel di salah satu platform kepenulisan antara tahun 2018-2019 dulu. Lalu tahun ini, saya diberi kesempatan untuk balik lagi menulis di fanfiction.**

 **Oke, terima kasih atas perhatian kalian. Maaf, jika chapter ini pendek karena saya hanya mampu menulis sampai segitu.**

 **Sabtu, 8 Februari 2020**


End file.
